Leshawna Behind the Scenes
by trev1994
Summary: Leshawna has one-shots with plenty of the guys from the Total Drama series. I don't in any way, shape, form, or fashion own the Total Drama Series.
1. Silent B

As Silent B was ready to begin the 6th season of Total Drama, he saw Leshawna walking by. He saw Leshawna walk by so sexily, with her black hair and beauty mole. But what caught B's eyes was her body. Leshawna had a pair of g-cup breasts and a 54 inch ass. Watching her switch was like a light shining from heaven, her cheeks went up and down with each step. Silent B never said a word, but he was smart. He had to find a way to get into those widespread panties. But the urge was killing him. He walked up and smacked Leshawna's booty with all his might. Watching her butt jiggle was twice as good as watching her walk.

"Ouch!" Leshawna screamed. She turned around and gave Silent B an evil look. "Your actions speak louder than your words." She said as she slapped him softly. Silent B grunted. Leshawna attempted to slap him again but B grabbed her arm. She tried to pull out of his hold and tried to hit him with the other hand but grabbed that one too. She tried her best to get out of B's grip. He pulled her in close and kissed her. She pulled out of his embrace and walked off.

"How dare you!" She screamed as she sneered at him. She turned her head and walked off nearly 5 feet away before turning around and reaching for his face. She grabbed him by his neck and kissed him roughly. B was taken by surprise. He then accepted the kiss and opens his mouth to lick her lips. She then accepted and they begin a long session. He uses his hands to roam her body, squeezing her ass cheeks, groping her large breasts. His hands dropped down to her crotch and felt how warm and wet she was through her shorts.

Leshawna broke off the kiss trying to catch her breath. "I can't….. do this now. Meet me… meet me to…tonight at the hotel that the… that the after party's in. I'm in room 6…621." B just nodded his head with a large grin. Leshawna walked off, but not before giving him a peck on the lips, as she walked off B gave her another large smack, making her ass jiggle once again.

B's excitement hit the wall as he thought of all the things he would do to Leshawna. Man he wanted that girl. He showered twice, sprayed nearly every drop of cologne he had on and put on his best attire. He knew he was in for something that night. He had a couple of drinks with his friends from _Revenge of the Island_. Every now and then he and Leshawna would lock eyes. They danced together nearly the whole night until B turned and noticed Leshawna was gone. He had an idea where she was but he wasn't sure. Suddenly, B's confidence level decreased but he didn't want disappoint Leshawna. As he was on his way to the elevator, someone tapped him on his shoulder and said he dropped something. It was hotel keycard with the numbers 621 on them. Leshawna must have slipped it in his pocket. Making his way to her door, B pulled out the card. Luckily, the key worked.

As he walked in the suite, she shouted, "In here Big Papa!" B's confidence skyrocketed, hitting the hotel roof. Leshawna was laid out on the bed with her same clothes."I wanted you to undress me babe." He laid on top of Leshawna and restarted what went on earlier on the set. He was groping her again, but this time more passionately. B broke the kiss to strip Leshawna of her shirt and pants. He stood back to look at how sexy she was. Her breasts were so big they were begging to come out of her bra, like they were trying to leak out. Her panties were soaking wet, as if she took a dip in the pool outside. He turned her over to see just how bad a job her panties were doing of covering her ass. You can see her crack over the trim. He slapped it softly causing her to moan. He flipped her back over and slowly unhooked her bra. B was elated to see Leshawna's liberated breasts. Leshawna sat up as B guided her to. He went to town on her left nipple and held and squeezed her right one. Leshawna arched her back up towards B. He licked and bit her nipples like ice cream. He sucked so hard to a point where Leshawna screamed. He switched breasts and continued the cycle. He tried his best take her whole breast in her mouth. Lastly he motor boated her. He pressed his face between her tits, mouth wide open, tongue hanging out and shook her titties with his hands. Leshawna was holding and rubbing B's head roughly. B stopped his fun and began kissing Leshawna starting from her head and stopping below her stomach. He hooked his fingers around the trim of her panties. He looked up at her and she nodded. B pulled down her panties and slid them in his pocket. He slid a finger up and down her clit, making Leshawna shudder.

"Quit fucking teasing me dammit!" She screamed. B leaned down and kissed her clit, while sticking a finger in her snatch. "AHHHHHHHH." Leshawna lowly moaned. With her arousal he stuck in another. He began finger fucking her. With more sounds of arousal he tongue fucked her. Every few minutes he alternated finger tongue, finger, tongue, until he was using his fingers. In about 5 more minutes she came with a scream. Getting her juices all over his fingers. He licked and sucked his fingers clean. He crawled back up to her and pressed his lips against hers. He pushed his tongue into her mouth to allow her taste herself. After taking control of the kiss you could tell she loved the taste.

"Wow. That was amazing. I'd bet you like it if I returned the favor. Huh?" She asked. He replied with a happy nod. Leshawna sat up and began to strip B. She relieved B of his clothes and shoes. When he was down to his underwear, she straddled his lap giving him a quick lap dance bouncing up and down on his member. B begins to groan under her movements. "You feel big for a big guy, B." She gets on her knees on the hotel room carpet between B's legs. She pulls down his boxers and gasps at B's fully erect, 9-inch cock. She slowly strokes causing B to moan and arch his back up into her hand. She quickly gets tired of stroking and begins to kiss and lick his head. She wanted to satisfy him so she licked his dick like a lollipop. B rubbed her scalp and pulled her hair. Shawna started to suck it. She couldn't get more than 5-inches without choking so she just rubbed off the rest. B came in her mouth getting cum all over face and hands. She liked the taste so she licked up every drop of residue she spotted.

"I can't wait any longer B, I want you inside me, all of you. I want to cum again." B picked up Leshawna with ease and threw her on the bed. He put his head at her entrance and looked at her. She nodded nervously. Leshawna screamed after the first plunge. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his back. He continued to plunge into Leshawna. Tapping her G-spot each time. She screamed in his ears loudly. Leshawna's tightness was killing B. He and Leshawna came at the same time. Leshawna curled up right beside B under his arm and nearly fell asleep.

"I love you, B"

"I love you too, Leshawna."


	2. Chef Hatchet

After each camper was introduced, for season 6, they all went to the mess hall for breakfast. They all had a hearty mealy of waffles, bacon and eggs. Leshawna looked up from eating and noticed that someone had placed a folded note with her name printed on the cover. At first she thought it was that creep, Harold, but he wasn't there for the season and it wasn't his handwriting. She opened it and it read, _Dear Sweet Thang, Don't go anywhere after breakfast. I want to talk to you about a deal. _Leshawna had absolutely no idea who would right her something like that. Was it any of the guys there she hoped it was one of the cute ones, but then she thought it was one of the girls. _How gross, _she thought. Whoever it was, the suspense forced Leshawna to wait.

"Bye Leshawna!" A lot of her friends screamed as they left. Leshawna stood beating her head as though she was stupid. She arose to leave and someone grabbed her from behind by the waist with their large hands. "Don't fight it, babe. "The man whispered in her ear. She jerked herself to turn around. Chef was holding Leshawna by the waist. Leshawna released herself from his grip. He had his old military uniform on and was lustfully eyeing her, licking his lips. "What do you want Chef?"

"I want you baby."

"What?"

"You heard me soldier!" Getting spit on her face.

"Yeah, I did, but you're like 40."

"So, 40 is the new 20 and there's something in for you, too."

"Like what, I'm not a hoe?"

"Get this, one time for the fun time. Then, I make sure you at least make it to the final 3."

"How? You're just the chef." Sneering his way.

"Just the Chef?! Who do you think counts the votes, Chris? Trust me, you do this, I'll make it worth your while and you'll get the money." He grabbed her hand to turn her around to get another glance at her ass.

Leshawna was speechless, Chef was willing to risk his job for a one night stand with her. She did kind of have a small crush on Chef. She liked a man that wasn't afraid to take control and Chef may have been in his 40's but he didn't look very old for his age. Chef had a six pack and wasn't ugly in the face either. "Okay, I'll do it. Just this one time right, right?" She grinned.

"Yeah, just this once, but if you want some more, you know where to find me." Chef walked over ripped off all of Leshawna's clothing. "Shake it bitch!" He screamed at her. Leshawna began to shake everything on her. You could hear her breasts smack each other and her ass clap. Chef watched and began to drop his pants and boxers and beat his meat. Leshawna stopped and dropped her jaw as his cock was nearly of a foot long. She ran to him and pushed him on one of the tables. He got in between his legs and straight up began sucking him off. Chef had no choice but to groan, Leshawna's mouth was real nice and soft and her lips were as if they were molded by angels. "Yeah suck that dick soldier. Ugh!" She took him out of her mouth and began rubbing him off. He came and it ran over his dick and into her hand. She licked most of it up and swallowed it as if to get rid of the evidence. He picked her up and laid her on the table. He poked his head at her entrance and before she knew it he had thrusted into her.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed. He pushed his entire girth inside of her and she scratched at his back. He pulled out and flipped her. "We don't wanna attract any more attention than we already have. I gotta fuck this pussy Leshawna but not with all your noise. He grabbed his apron and folded it into a pillow and put Leshawna's head onto it to smother her screams. He continued where he left off, thrusted into her again without any warning. This time her screams were muffled. He gripped her by her hips and speeded up the pace. Chef was now pounding her like a cake and Leshawna picked up her head and screamed as she came on Chef's dick. Chef pulled out and rubbed off on Leshawna's ass getting cum all over her cheeks.

Leshawna got dressed and kissed Chef, shoving her tongue down his throat. As she left she turned and said, "Are you sure I'll get to the final 3?"

"Yes baby." He pulled her in close. "Don't you trust me?"

"Yeah, you're right. And I will be back for some more. But next time I want you to please me."

"Deal, Juicy." He said licking his lips.


	3. DJ

After a long day of working hard at challenges and running through the mud and whatever Chris told her to do, Leshawna's team won the reward of a dinner and a bath. Once again, Leshawna was last to leave the Mess Hall. After trying to tidy up the hall. Leshawna noticed somebody was creeping around in there. First she thought it was Chef, but this person was a lot thinner and and a tad lighter it was DJ. "DJ!", she exclaimed. He stopped creeping and and turned around. "What are you doing here?" , she asked. "I was getting a snack. My stash ran out." "Get what you need, I ain't no snitch. Just don't touch Chef's 3-liter in there?" "Sorry to tell you, but I came in to get that." DJ ran to get the soda out the fridge Leshawna grabbed the bottle by the top and pulled. "You can't take it, if you do Chef will think my team took it." "That's my problem how?", DJ yanked it out of her hands but Leshawna kept the cap and got a lot of the soda, too. She was soaked in cold soda.

DJ and Leshawna both turned to see who had burst trhough the door."DJ, what's taking you do long, I sent you in here about 10-", Lightning froze. He froze looking at Leshawna. He could see almost evrything through her apple t shirt, her cleavge was now clearer. Either it was freezing cold on that July day or Leshawna was aroused by Lightning. Her nipples stood straight up. "DJ what is she doing covered in the soda?"

"She made me spill it on her."

"Really? I didn't know you were a freak Leshawna." Leshawna stood there speechless due to her being Lightning's biggest fan when he was on Revenge of the Island. She had the biggest crush on him and had pictures of him shirtless on her dorm wall. "I see DJ, you don't believe in bros before hoes. I don't blame you I don't either. But with Leshawna? The only girl with a butt bigger than the dodgeballs. Since you failed to get the soda, I'll get some pussy with soda on the side."

What?" DJ said.

"What do you mean what? If you couldn't get what I asked you to get and you have something better. I'm taking that something better. I don't see a problem, Leshawna hasn't objected to a word I've said, I take that as a clear sign of want. Leshawna I have to say -" He walks over to Leshawana and whispers in her ear, "-the feelings mutual."

"Plus DJ, can't you smell that?" DJ nodded. "That's arousal. Leshawna clearly wants one of us and I don't think she was acting like this until I walked in so that answer is pretty obvious. I can't be entirely mean about it, DJ, you could join. I can tell Leshawna wants me but you'll be be the icing on the cake." Lightning slapped Leshawna right on her ass, so hard it almost knocked her off her feet. He grabbed her by the hips and held her in for a hot kiss. Lightning pushed her off and unzipped his shorts. He slammed her head onto his dick. She began to suck Lightning as if he were a some kind of blow pop or something. DJ pulled Leshawna's shorts and panties down to her calves. He put his head between her legs and began to kiss and lick her clit. She licked all around his rod. Licking the head with such care. After a while, Lightning and Leshawna came. lightning motioned for DJ to come here. Leshawna was surprised to see DJ and Lighning snowballing her cum. Then motioned for her to come over. They began to get cum and spit every where as each of them took turns kissing each other. Leshawna was dripping alomost like a leaky roof thinking about DJ and Lightning taste Lightning's cum.

"Leshawna, didn't you win a bath, too?" She nodded. "I wonder how big the tub is?" They walked to the cabin. When they arrived, they noticed that it was a deluxe tub and very similar to a small swimming pool. DJ began caressing and kissing Leshawna and literally ripping off her clothes. He picked her up and sat her in the tub. Before DJ could strip and join her, Lightning hopped in and opened her legs and began eating her out. When DJ got naked he began to rub Lightning's junk underwater and used his other hand to please Leshawna. He rubbed one breast and sucked the other. Leshawna let out a really loud shriek and began to loudly pant. She came in Lightnings mouth andlaid back on part of the tub. When Lightning noticed the space in the tub suddenly decrewasing, he dried Leshwana off, picked her up and laid her on the floor. Lightning held Leshawna up so DJ could come behind her. DJ penetrted her anus, causing Leshawna to scream. Once it seemed like Leshawna was used to her as geting stretched, Lightning penetrated her pussy. She was now in heaven as both of her holes were being stretchedd out. Suddenly DJ pulled out of Leshawna's ass causing Leshawna to fall back with Lightning on top of her. She wrapped her legs and arms around him in pure pleasure and pain. DJ walked over behind Lightning and started banging him in the ass. Instantly speeding Leshawna and LIghtning's pace. The tgree of them were now fucking like jackrabbits. Leshawna was panting as if she had asthma. DJ and Lightning came and Leshawna came a little after. Lightning fell asleep with Leshawna on top of him and DJ beside him.


	4. Alejandro

Alejandra had been getting on Leshawna's nerves all day. Even though she thought he was cute, he knew that he was corrupt due to him betraying her during World Tour. He'd been waving at her, saying hi to her, and looking at her weirdly. He'd caught her attention when he winked at her during the Marshmallow Ceremony. Gwen was being sent home which was saddened her with Gwen being her friend but relieved that she wasn't sent home.  
On her walk to her cabin Alejandro grabbed her by her arm and yanked her into a kiss. She enjoyed it but knew it was wrong. She pushed him off and walked off.  
"What do you want, Alejandro?'  
"I want you, Leshawna." He said looking deep into her eyes. She turned trying to resist him. But he was irresistable, he had beautiful long hair and dark green eyes and a real sexy set of abs.  
"Why me?" She said with a smile.  
"Why you? Leshawna have you taken a look in the mirror? You've got to be the sexiest girl on the island. Excuse my language but you've got a huge pair of huge black titties and ass cheeks that could crack nuts.  
"What's stopping you from betraying me again?" Leshawna questioned.  
"This." Leshawna took a couple steps back and her jaw dropped as Alejandro dropped his pants. Alejandro had a 9 inch erection and was coming right at Leshawna. "I want you Leshawna. I want you right here, right now. Please don't say no."  
He placed his lips on top of hers, this time Leshawna accepted. Alejandro forced entry into her mouth with his tongue and made his tongue welcome in her mouth. She submitted herself to him. She allowed him to cup and caress her breasts. She moaned as the beautiful man got to know her physically. He reached around and removed her bra and shirt. Leshawna enjoyed Alejandro's warm touch. He loved Leshawna's big black balloons, her nipples were so sensitive that she shuddered every swipe against them. He reached back around and placed his hands a little but below her back. He focused his hands more on her large ass cheeks and his mouth on her nipples. He sucked roughly on her left nipple and pulled his head back, causing Leshawna to pant. Alejandro slapped her ass a real good time before pulling her shorts down. He slapped it again while her panties were on. He released her left nipple from his mouth and latched onto her right. Alejandro now had Leshawna's panties in her hand. He broke the kiss off.  
"Are these your panties, babe? Look at how wide they are. How big are these, like 54 inches? If there weren't holes in these I could use these as a dirty clothes bag. Just look at how wet they are. Did I do this?"  
"Shut up! They're 52's. And you can't say anything because I did this." She said reaching for his erection. She got on her knees and began to suck Alejandro's head. She sucked so tightly, Alejandro moaned in pleasure. She took in 6 inches and slurped up every drop of pre cum. And occasionally she would deep throat him and make Alejandro throw his head back. When Alejandro finally came, Leshawna drank it all down and released his erection with a loud pop.  
"Oh my God! Whereever did you learn to do that?"  
"I have news for you, Mexico, you're not my first, I've practiced on many people and popsicles." They both laughed and Leshawna gave Alejandro a serious look. "It's your turn."She said sternly  
Leshawna laid on a bed of flowers she found and spread her legs open. Leshawna had a really nice pink pussy and that didn't go well with a teaser like Alejandro. Alejandro pinched and smacked her clit like a bad child. He sucked his finger and penetrated her pussy. He put in another finger and then another. Her legs pulsed and went mad. She moaned and clenched her teeth in ecstasy. He fingered her and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. He placed his head between her legs and licked around his finger and randomly put his tongue in in place of his fingers. Right before Leshawna released she folded her legs trapping Alejandro. He licked up every bit of her juices. Leshawna tasted like something you didn't have often. Your favorite dessert that you may get once a year. He loved the taste.  
Alejandro crawled over her and held her into a searing kiss. She accpted his tongue and tasted herself and increased the kisses heat. Alejandro rolled onto the flower bed so he could be on the bottom. Alejandro slipped on a condom and looked at Leshawna.  
"Sit on it." He said motioning for Leshawna to sit on his erection. She held onto his torso as she placed her pussy on top of his cock. Alejandro slammed her down onto him. Alejandro let out a loud moan due to her tightness and Leshawna did the same due to his large girth. Alejandro grabbed her by her hips and slammed up into her. She reached up and made his shoulders her new handles. Leshawna couldn't help but pant and grind her teeth every thrust. He flipped them over and began jackhammering her pussy. She wrapped her arms around his neck and released all of her screams into his shoulders. Alejandro came into the condom and she came around it.  
She laid beside Alejandro for a good 10 minutes before someone slapped a sack over her head.

To Be Continued


End file.
